


Youtube Fan Art 02

by trika88_art



Series: Youtube Fan Art [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Digital Art, Fanart, Mark Fischbach Egos, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Who Killed Markiplier?, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel Needs a Hug, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trika88_art/pseuds/trika88_art
Summary: Where I post all 'Youtube' fan art.Also, please do not repost my art without permission. Thank you very much





	1. Sith Anti and Dark

** Anti and Dark going all Sith for Halloween. **

**Safe to say the roles really suits them. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	2. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a wild adventure. 
> 
> Robbery, prison, zombies, Darkiplier, the end of the world... and many outcomes I didn't discover yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	3. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was never in control...

**Jameson is a puppet, just like the rest.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	4. The Heist: Warfstache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite outcomes from the Heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	5. Soul of a Madman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angsty Warfstache pic for ya.

**Behind the smile, is a broken man.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	6. Merry Christmas!

**Anti and Anti Sam wanted to wish you Happy Holidays!  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	7. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Googleplier

** **

**He doesn't seem bothered by it, but Google clearly has seen better days.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	8. Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((I realized that don't draw Chase a lot, or ever made him the main focus of a drawing.))

**Anti is always there, feeding and gaining strength of the negative emotions of the other egos. **

**Feeding on their pain, hopelessness and despair... just like a parasite. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	9. Breakfast of Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin cooking his family a "special" breakfast, using the recipe he picked up at wizard school. Chase and Schneeple look thrilled.

**This is probably the first and last time Marvin was asked to cook.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	10. He Will Mount You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird game, weird play-through, so here is weird art!

Mark gives us a winning pose with great enthusiasm.   
  
While Dark is trying to kill him despite his body being frozen in place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	11. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angsty drawing for you all.

Dark mourns for everything that once was and now lost.   
He looks to the past to renew his sense of purpose... **revenge. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	12. Anti the Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fallen angel Anti for ya!

**Don't have a story really, but from the broken shackles I'd say he had a very hard fall. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	13. WKM: Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Actor Mark from Who Killed Markiplier, A Date With Markiplier, and Damien.

**People are so enamored with what they see on the surface, that they fail to see whats underneath.   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	14. Royalty AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the tons of Fantasy Korean Manhwa I've been reading non-stop. So expect more royal AU's from me.

**Prince Anti's Description**

"The Mad Prince"

Rumor has it, if the victim is able to amuse him and put up a good fight, he might end the person's life quick and painlessly as possible.   
If not, it will be the most hellish and agonizing last hours of your life. 

Anti is eventually exiled due to his crimes, not that he's bothered by it. It gave the him freedom to live how he wished and surround himself with like minded individuals. 

\---------------------------

**Prince Dark's Description**

"The Dark Prince"

The feared second prince was under a dark curse since youth, causing him to be shunned by the other royals and rest of society.  
As an adult, Dark decided that if he can't have their love then he'll take their fear.  
Dark's goal is to take the throne by whatever means necessary and take revenge on the one who place the curse on him (Mark). 

\---------------------------

**SO!**

Your choice is either **Dark** who will use and sacrifice you when its convenient, OR, **Anti** who would pretty much hunt you for sport. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	15. The Two Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal AU continued!

**The two wretches of their respective kingdoms meet and a terrifying alliance begins.  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	16. Eldritch Marvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrupted Marvin for everyone.

**Martin experiments with the forbidden Necronomicon and the effects of it become clear.  
**  
First it began with his mind (paranoia & obsession) then sometime after he began showing physical effects.   
  
Make this a lesson for you and to stay away from cursed evil books. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	17. The Dark King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Prince is now king.

**Years of manipulation, blackmail, and backstabbing has finally rewarded him with the throne. **

**A throne he attends to keep no matter what the cost. **

**The former royal family in their arrogance refused to believe the threats of invasion until it was too late. **

**Now they prisoners in their former home with the former prince Anti as the jailor. **

**Thus the reign of the dark king begins. **

Notes:

>> Made some style changes from the last pic and his shoulder a little broader. I think it looks better this way. 

>> Wanted to do something a little different with the red and blue outline around Dark, now they are silhouette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	18. Prince Anti's Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last drawing royal au!

**“Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him, Horatio.” - Hamlet **  
  
Total Shakespeare moment with Prince Anti and his silent companion. 

  
The skull was probably a former victim of his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Also, please do not repost my art without permission. Thank you very much**


	19. Story of a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Actor Mark became a true villain of the story!

**_“You’d be amazed the monsters this world can create.”_ \- Thomas Wayne**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Also, please do not repost my art without permission. Thank you very much**


	20. Eldritch Marvin II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why you shouldn't meddle with dark magic, there are consequences.

**Marvin's near complete transformation into an eldritch horror.**

His human limbs are rotting away and being replaced. 

He hides the decay behind bandages but nothing can hide whats he's becoming. 

Soon nothing of the old Marvin will be left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	21. The Final Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent selfie becomes a thing of horrors.

**Jack smiles at the camera never noticing the dark figure in the background.... but did Jack survive? **

**___________________________**

**NOTE:**

Inspired by ghost photography!

Where you find ghostly figures and faces in backgrounds of what should've been a normal photo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	22. In the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice creepy drawing for October.

**Imagine exploring a long decrepit hallway and finding Dark standing there ****ominously** **. **

** Like he was waiting for something... or waiting for you. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	23. Google 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't drawn Google in awhile and decided to bring him back. 

I made fake wall of code behind him which wasn't hard. Its just lots of zeros and ones in courier font.   
  
His outfit was based on what I saw from Tron Uprising. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	24. Royal AU: The Other Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Royal AU

**I thought I was done with Royal AU but I guess not. **

**Here we see prince Anti and Jack, two very different individuals but two sides of the same coin.   
  
**I'll post individual close up images later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mage is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	25. Close Up for Royal AI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close up image of chapter 24! Royal AU: The Other Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


End file.
